


Coming home- and a gift for Rayshin

by Wargurl83



Series: WoW Drabbles, Stories and General RP [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rayshin is also known as Faeowin.</p></blockquote>





	Coming home- and a gift for Rayshin

Sekhmeet muttered angrily to herself as she smashed her tools into the workbench. The voice amplifier was not working the way she wanted it to. She wanted it to translate another language into Common, not the other way around!  
  
Then she stopped smashing the thing into the bench as a smile spread across her face. Obviously she had it right- just backwards! She pulled her goggles back down on her face and grinned as she gathered her tools back to her and turned the modulator upside down and started tinkering with it.  
  
Several hours later the thing was finally done, although there were some thorium widgets imbedded into the wooden walls. Sekhmeet scowled as she thought of how they got here, then grinned as she remembered that she was no longer within the walls of the Amani Shando. She was finally where she belonged- at her sisters’ side. They were all Phoenixes here, in one way or another. Her face softened as she looked at Ramses. The Remnents had abandoned them all. The shade had been left behind after the final battle. They all had been. The rune had disappeared off her shoulder blade, taking the Link with it. But that was ok- she never felt accepted by many there anyway. So she and Mordrus had packed their things and gone to Shait to beg asylum. She gave it to them. Ramses had shown up a few hours later, scaring the whey out of her. She had lost the link to him as well, and did not expect that he was still here, let alone alive and still in the body he chose when he accepted her.  
  
She shook her head. She was getting old, she was woolgathering! She grinned again as she found some parchment to wrap the modulator up. Then she scrawled a letter to the Draenei.  
  
_Rayshin-_  
  
Try this on for size and see if it helps.  
  
Sekh  
  
She wiped her hands on a rag and took it to the mailbox. Now Rayshin would no longer have to struggle with trying to form the words that no one else could understand. And she would be able to understand Darnassian as well. All was well in Sekhmeet’s little world. She placed her hand on Ramses’ shoulder and grinned as she went inside to try to pry the widgets out of the wall. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Rayshin is also known as Faeowin.


End file.
